First Love Sight
by patrickregalado
Summary: The day, Lenalee meet Allen on the train and love each other. AllenxLenalee
1. First Meet

First Love Sight

It take me least than 2 weeks to make this because I have hard time thinking.

And please enjoy reading

And I don't the D. Gray Man, and also I don't own the Character

**Pair: **AllenxLenalee**  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meet

Lenalee was sitting on the chair on the train, she was going to the concert. A stranger shows her, and talks to her and sits beside her. "Hey, you are a cute girl" he said, "ahem, we didn't me-" Lenalee look at the person, she was attracted to him, he have snow hair, and have scar on his left side of his. "oh, sorry forgot to tell my name, my name is Allen Walker and what's your name?" he said, "my name Lenalee" she said, "that one cute name" he said, "I am scared on the dark" she said, "oh, you should bring a fr-" he said, Lenalee grab Allen hand tightly when the train enter the tunnel, and while there Allen was blushing, when the train come out. "ah… Lenalee" he said, "what?" she said, she notice that she was holding Allen tight. "I'm sor-" she said, "it is ok" he said, he was kind of ok for him, he is in love on Lenalee very strong because she was his first love on his life. When the train stop on their destination, they both leave the train, "so do you want to go out with me?" he said, when Allen ask Lenalee ask to go out a date, she was shock "ah… sure" she said. "so, let's get for some food" she said, "sure, where do you want to go?" he said. "what about some hotdog" she said, "oh sure, I' my favorite" he said.

They were both getting some hotdog, and Pepsi, they found a table for place to sit for a while.

"have you been in love someone" Lenalee ask Allen, "yes, in the first time" Allen reply, "and who was that first time you in love with?" she said, she was worried of someone he was in love with. "it is you" he reply. Lenalee was shock, what she heard. But the problem Allen is also worried, what he said to Lenalee.

"Really, you love me?" she said, "Yes, I am in love with you" he reply, he hold her hand.

"I also Love you, there is nothing we will change my mind" she reply and they both smile.

Later, Allen and Lenalee have come to a place, "tunnel of Love?" she said, "do you want to go?" he said, he want to quit time with Lenalee. "Sure" she replies. "but, My brother is over protecting me" she said, "he won't know" he reply. She have accepted, what Allen said, they both went to the Tunnel of Love, due to the emotion of Lenalee and Allen was strong while there was on the Tunnel of Love.

Lenalee lay on Allen Shoulder, Allen was blushing. "ah…" Allen said, he cannot think of word to say to Lenalee, "what is it?" she said, "I don't know, what will I say to here with you?" he reply. "just don't say a word" she reply.

Lenalee have come closer, they both come closer each other. Lenalee kiss Allen on the lips gently. When they reach out of the Tunnel of Love.

They both sit on the bench, "I really want to come closer to with you" she said, "ok" he replies, have kiss on the lips.

* * *

Next Chapter is coming (**Problem: I don't to make some chapter, it will take for a while D:)**


	2. Going Away

**Chapter 2: Going Away**

Allen and Lenalee are been together for a long time.

One day, Allen have to move.

* * *

"Hi, Allen!" Lenalee said, "oh, hi Lenalee" Allen said, Lenalee notice he is not to himself this days, "Allen, are you ok?" she said, "Yeah, I'm fine" he reply.

"Allen, Please tell me, you can trust, we are been together in 2 weeks" she said.

"We are mo-m" he paused, _I can't tell her now, eve knows about this, maybe she will never talk to me and find a new one._

"Please, I want to know" she said.

"OK, I am moving with my family least than 2 weeks" he said, Lenalee was shock and wish didn't have happened. "NO! Stay with me, without you I am nothing" she said. Allen gently kisses Lenalee lips.

"bu-"

"No! But" she said, "we can still together least than 2 weeks" he said.

"Ok" she said.

**After 2 Weeks**

"Allen, promise me"

"Ok"

"Allen Promise me, you will come back."

"That is a Promise Lenalee"

Allen come closer to Lenalee and gently kiss, "Lenalee, take this so you can remember me" he said, and give a necklace, "thank you, Allen" she said. And Lenalee kiss Allen lips. "Good bye, Allen, and don't forgot our promise"

Before Allen leave, Allen kiss Lenalee lips. "Good bye, Lenalee" he said, "don't forget our promise" she said.

Allen Left, and someday, Allen will return, he make a promise to Lenalee.

* * *

**Well, that was kind of weird, and kind of spreading away, and someday Allen will return to Lenalee, it will take a long time!**


	3. Meet Again

**It take me very long, I have hard time making of this and still kind of short, I keep running out of idea.**

**Chapter 3: Meet again

* * *

**

It is been least than 2 years, Lenalee was kept, Allen give to him. So, Lenalee was thinking about him a lot, but Komui (nii-san) was full of joy, due to Allen Walker was gone. But the good news Komui forgot about him, so Lenalee is still remember him a lot

"Hey, Lenalee, do you still miss him?"

"Yes, I still miss him."

"Welcome student"

The teacher is Komui, after the presenting the student (I want to skip, and I also running out of idea for making name for the student)

"Oh by the student, we will have a new student, please come in"

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker"

Lenalee was shock and happy to see him again. But Lenalee have a problem, she have compotation with the others girl, because they are getting to him too.

"Ok, Allen, you sit beside to Lenalee"

"Ok"

Lenalee is smiling sitting beside to see him again.

"Lenalee meet you at the rooftop at lunch time" he whisper, "ok" she whisper

While at the lunch time

"Lenalee is that the person you have kept a secret"

"Yes, I will see him"

At the Rooftop

"Oh, Love you have arrive" he said and give a warm smile, "what do Love" she said and smile back, "I am glad to see you again" he said, "same" she reply. She come closer to give gently kiss. "It is been a while we kiss" he said, "let's eat lunch before the bell rang" he said. They ate lunch while there share there meal.

*Bell Rung*

After the all there class.

"Lenalee see you tomorrow"

"see you tomorrow"

* * *

**I hope you guy's like it, I take me long time to make it.**

**and please review! :D  
**


	4. Broken Heart

**Chapter 4: Breaking Up

* * *

**

Allen and Lenalee is been together for 3 month and others girls are been jealous on Allen and Lenalee. They have been dating and keep their relationship strong, but how long?

Often Komui is been screaming on Lenalee name, and telling Lenalee stop dating and don't talk, but Lenalee didn't listen to Komui, she is really love him, and don't want to let go.

Lenalee is been keeping Allen very close and never letting him go. So do Allen.

Allen is waiting for Lenalee at the School Gate.

"Hey, Allen, are you waiting for me?"

"Yes, I am waiting for you Lenalee"

They went to school together. They enter their fist subject was science, they were pair they are having an experiment, and they keep touch each other, and don't want to let each other.

While at the Lunch Break.

"Allen"

"Yes, Lenalee?"

"Komui is still kept te-"

"Staying away from me, right?

*Bell rang*

They both come back to class, holding hand going back to their classroom

After their class, they both go home.

After least than a few weeks.

At the Front of the school gate, Allen was waiting for Lenalee.

"Allen, we should break up"

"Why, we should break up, Lenalee?"

"I heard about a rumor about 2 of us, and about komui of us"

"Lenalee…"

"Sorry, Allen"

Lenalee was walking to the class and Allen follow, while thinking _who made that rumor, I need to find about this rumor. _Allen went to the class, and that day they didn't speak each other.

After a past days

It was Saturday, Allen went to the park and sit on the bench and began to think. _What is about that rumor, I really need to find that rumor. I will start on the class and she was my first love and I won't accept this.  
_

_

* * *

_

**well... 1 month to go before February for a reason (Valentine Day)**

**Wait for the next Chapter, I know it is a short one, I have hard time with this, I have class.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Rumors

**Chapter 5: Rumor**

**Have hard time for making this!**

**

* * *

**

After a few days, Lenalee is evading Allen, but Allen want to talk to Lenalee, but the other female (schoolmate) are getting fighting over Allen. Due to the Male (schoolmate) are getting mad on Allen for getting all the female, but some know Allen love Lenalee due to the rumor.

_Ah… Lenalee, I want to see you so badly, I don't want other than you, only you, I wan- _Allen is been keep thinking on Lenalee. "Mr. Walker, stop daydreaming!" Teacher said, "Ah… sorry" he replies, "can you tell your daydream to your class." Teacher said, "well… it is L.. L.. Len.. Food!" he reply, he try to evade the question.

Lunch Bell Rang

_He said Len… could be Lenalee, due to the rumor… Lenalee and Allen to their dating Mr. Komui is been getting high grade to Lenalee and Allen. _"Mr. Walker" teacher said, "Yes, Ma'am?" he reply "after all your class, please meet me in this Classroom" teacher said. "Yes Ma'am"

Allen didn't each much food because thinking to their break.

"Hey, Allen"

"Oh, Lavi, what do you want?"

"Do you notice lot of girls are getting attracted to you, and why? Didn't you finish your food?"

"I am not really hungry, due to our Lenalee break, and I didn't notice about the girls are getting attracted to me… And also I been thinking about the rumor, not a single are been telling about the rumor, by the way, do you know about the rumor?"

"Sorry Allen, I don't know also about the rumor."

"Ok"

Bell Rang

After all classes, Allen Walker went to English class. Due to the Teacher need to talk about something.

"Oh, Mr. Walker"

"What do you want, is want?"

"I want to talk about your Daydream."

"I told it is fo-"

"But the true, you are gonna say Lenalee, the sister of Principal Komui"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Ok, I will tell you about the rumor"

"REALY?" he was surprised

"I heard about the rumor, they said about you and Lenalee are been dating, and also Mr. Komui giving you high grade, due to the Making Ms. Lee Happy"

"that's not tr-"

"I don't believe that because you are a intelligence student, and the rumor is came from the New student"

"New student?" He was shock heard about that?

"She is just 1st year and have a average grade, and she came from Rich family, and there must be a reason she came here."

"Yes ma'am, due to that she should be on expensive School"

"Yes, I can tell you something about her, and I am sorry, I don't know her name."

"It is ok, Ma'am"

"While, I know about something, she has blue hair, also she has umbrella… that's all I know, and she is on C-1"

"Thank you, Ma'am" he stands up, leaves the classroom, and while outside school building, _she is hair is blue, and also a umbrella, maybe… no, she is not the one… maybe…" _While walking to the gate he have felt that he is been watch, he turnaround he didn't saw anyone (comply Ms. Catherin have lot of work)"there is no one" he said

He went home. While on the Evening. He heard a knock on the door. "Just wait a minute!" he open the door…

* * *

**Want to know, who was watching on him outside of the school building, It will be surprise!**

**Want to find out?**

**Wait for the next Chapter.  
I have rought time doing this on the rumor. Because that the hard part! (for me)**


	6. Unexpected

**Chapter 6: Unexpected**

**Well the story is kind of long to me!**

**

* * *

**

Before

"Thank you, Ma'am" he stands up, leaves the classroom, and while outside school building, _she is hair is blue, and also a umbrella, maybe… no, she is not the one… maybe…" _While walking to the gate he have felt that he is been watch, he turnaround he didn't saw anyone (comply Ms. Catherin have lot of work)"there is no one" he said

He went home. While on the Evening. He heard a knock on the door. "Just wait a minute!" he open the door…

And Now

When Allen opens the door, He was grabbing around his neck, "Allen!" (Female) Stranger said, "Road, What are you doing here?" he said, "well, I come here to say hi, and I am the new student!" she said "What? And why? Are you are here?" he said. "Allen, please come home with me, brother tyki, and Milliunuim Earl!" she said "no, I won't!" he said. After Road leave and going to her apartment. "Oh, almost forgot, I made the rumor" she said, with full of joy

_This isn't good, when is around, my life will not be normal, and I want to see lenalee and love her. But now Road give me bigger trouble, the only to escape by doing going to another country again, but I won't do that again. I want to kiss her again._

The next morning.

Allen came early to school, due to Road, on the morning Lenalee came on the classroom, she saw Allen sitting on his chair early, and watching the photo he hold.

_What is that photo could be?_

"Ah… hello Allen" when lenalee say to Allen, he slam the photo on his deck  
"What your problem, Allen?" was kind shock, and then other classmate watching on them.

"Is it rude to shock to people, Lenalee?"

"Yes, but… what are you watching at the photo, can I see?" she was comptly blushing due to her classmate was watching them.

"I am sorry, I woun't show you the photo"

"Ok" she left a letter on Allen desk while no one know then sit at her chair, and also blushing to her classmate was watching them.

Allen read the letter

Letter said

_I am complying sorry to break our Relation, I really don't want to break out Relation, I was comply worried about Principal will be fired due to the new student on C-1, I was the one watching you, when you left the school yesterday, I still love you, later after class, please meet me at the roof. Please I comply can't leave you, because you are my first love, but I think we faith to be together._

_Love Lenalee ;)_

After Allen finish reading the letter, he was blushing on the ending.

Girls are staring on Allen.

Bell Rang (first class)

(Gonna skip for some because getting out of idea for the class)

Lenalee was waiting on the roof, Allen arrived.

"Oh, Allen you arrive, I hope you are not gonna come." She was comply worried

"So… Lenalee want do you?"

Lenalee come closer and hold Allen hand and touch Allen face, Allen was blushing "I still love you, but let's keep this secret." She give gently kiss on the kiss, she was full joy when she kiss him again. She breaks apart from the kiss. "I was worried you don't love me, eve you said no or push me or anything" she walks away, but Allen is holding her hand tightly.

"I still love you too, Lenalee" he pull her close and kiss her gently.

They didn't notice, they are been watch, "AHH! ALLEN!" they both shock "Road?" Allen said.

"Allen is mine" Road said, "I only love Lena-" Allen said "and same to Allen" Lenalee said.  
"ah… Lenalee, I want to fight you, who ever win, that will be Allen Girlfriend!" Road said, "No, I woun't fight over my love!" Lenalee said, "You are coward!" Road said, "WHAT? Ok I will accept the fight over my Allen" lenalee said.

"Guy's can we work th-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALLEN!" both said

"Who ever win, will have Allen!"

"Ok, Road"

"Ok, the competition will be… Cooking!"

"Ok, that will be the competition! Road, when you lose you will go home, where you came from and don't see Allen Again!"

"When you lose Lenalee, you will never talk to Allen forever!"

"DEAL"

_Wait, eve Lenalee, Road will never see me again… _On Allen mind, "by the way, who is the judge?" he said, "hhmm… Allen should not be the judge, because Allen will tell Lenalee is better than mine, even mine is better!" Road said "ok, but who will be the judge?" Lenalee said.

They did not expect some teacher where listening to them, even the Mr. Komui (principal)

"Well… like a love triangle" Miss. Catherin said.

"Well… Yes, it is a love triangle… MISS. CATHERIN"

Allen, Lenalee and road where shock, all the teacher where listening to them even the principal

"ah… Ni-"

"Don't need to say Lenalee, I will accept for this for your happiness" (I comply made this up for the getting more love :D)

"thank you ni-san"

"So, the competition will be food competition, start least than 3 days"

"DEAL" both said

* * *

**SO that was weird…**

**Well... I gonna be a love triangle from the food fight :D**

**So… let's wait for the next chapter.**

**Please review**


	7. Food Fight

Chapter: Food Fight

* * *

**Allen POV:**

On the late evening, He was thinking on Lenalee and Road are fighting over Me.

"What, I will do?"

"The teachers arrived, they decide have a competition, who ever won on the cake contest, who are the best cake can give to the teacher."

"I hope, Principal woun't add a bulletin board for some news about our me, Lenalee and Road"

Allen went to the bed sleep.

**End POV:**

Next Morning

Allen have went to school, and later on, Allen notice lot of student are on the bulletin Board

_BIG NEWS_

_LOVE TRAINGLE_

_Lenalee and Road are fighting over Allen…_

_LENALEE AND ROAD WILL HAVE CAKE CONTEST, WHO CAN MAKE THE BEST THE CAKE FOR THE ALLEN LOVE._

_THE JUDGES ARE THE TEACHER, WELL DUE TO THAT COULD ALLEN WILL CHEAT FOR A BEING A JUDGE, HE WILL AUTOMATIC CHOOSE LENALEE THE WINNER!_

_IT HELD IS ON SCHOOL GROUND._

_THE CAKE CONTEST WILL BE LEAST THAN 5 DAYS, THEY WILL HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO COOK, WHAT KIND OF CAKE THEY GONNA MAKE KIND OF CAKE!_

_AND WE WILLL HAVE A SURPRISED JUNDGE!_

"Wow, Allen you have a Love triangle" Lavi said, "…" Allen was speechless

'Wow, there are gonna be a contest on love triangle' some student are whispering around about Allen, Lenalee and Road on their love triangle.

*Bell Rang*

Everybody went to their class. Allen went to his seat, and still thinking about their Cake Contest.

Some Student are been whispering around on the class. Allen is still thinking on their Cake Contest

(gonna skip some part on the class, because I am running out of idea, to skip on the lunch)

*Lunch Bell Rang*

"Hey, Allen can we eat together." Lenalee and Road. _'This will be need to what kind of cake, I am gonna bake kind of cake'_. Allen notice them, they are gonna ask what kind of cake he like. Allen remember what Mr. Komui said '_Allen, please don't go eat with them lunch or anything, they ask to go out with you, anything, they gonna ask what kind o Roadf cake, you like, and also you will be the surprise Judge!'_

"Sorry, I want to eat alone" he reply.

He stands and run, some place of the school that Lenalee and Road can find him.

He finishes his lunch, after that he went back to classroom. When come back to his room, he didn't Road, but he only saw Lenalee, but Lenalee didn't come to Allen, she notice that she ask Allen what kind of cake he like, that would be cheating.

*End Lunch Bell Rang*

*End of Class*

Allen went home. Lenalee was watching him going away. She was complying alone without Allen. Lenalee think at home, what kind of cake. After 2 hours of thinking, she knows what kind of cake.

After 5 days

Lenalee will bake Allen favorite Cake, Road will bake a special kind of cake.

"Good Afternoon, student's we will have a Cake Contest to win Allen Heart" Mr. Komui said

"Our, Judges is Mr. John, Ms. Miranda, Ms. Catherin, Mr. Shaun!"

"And our Surprised Judge (Drum rolls) Mr. Allen Walker"

"You only have least than 2 hours to bake a Cake to emprise our Judges!"

"Let's start the baking!"

Lenalee and Road start baking there Cake.

*Finish Baking*

"TIMES UP!"

(I was comply haven't any idea on this Baking part, sorry!)

"Let's See, what they Bake, Let's start with Lenalee. What kind of Cake you bake?"

"I bake Allen Favorite Cake"

Allen was shock, what he heard, she bakes Allen favorite Cake, Allen gives a little smile.

"So, What about yours Road, What Kind of Cake you bake?"

"I bake my Special Cake"

"Oh… You bake your Special Cake"

"So let's find out, which's the best cake, Let's Start with Lenalee"

The Judges taste the cake. All the Judges like the Lenalee Cake.

"So… Judges, what do you think Lenalee Cake is?"

"The Cake is All Perfect" Mr. John Said

"Yes, the cake perfect, but also delicious." Ms. Miranda Said

" Lenalee bake this cake with his all Heart." Ms. Catherin Said

"So… What about you Allen Walker?" Mr. Komui said

"I will say… To Thank to bake my favorite Cake" Allen said, he blush little.

"Ok… It is time for Road Cake"

"It is delicious, and also have feeling too." Mr. John Said

"Yes, It is delicious!" Ms. Miranda said

"Yes, It is Delicious, but also her design of the cake is well place" Ms. Catherin said.

"I Am agree with you Ms. Catherin, But, I can't disagree with the Letter for the cake is not well done." Mr. Allen said

"So… Judges please make your grading"

"After your grading…"

"Drum Roll, please" *Drum Roll*

"The Winner is…"

* * *

**Want to know who, won?**

**See it on the next Chapter…**

**And Sorry for Late Chapter, and long time, I almost give up on my story, and getting out of idea, I been Thinking for my New Story.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Win

Chapter: Winner

"The Winner is… Lenalee-chan"

Everyone was clapping and shouting, do Lenlee is Happy she was won, but for Road is not happy, have didn't win.

After a few weeks

Road have left, and went home, to Allen and Lenalee become closer than before.

They were on the roof, "Allen do you still remember this place" "Yes, I still remember this place, that we have been happy."They were happy, they won't want to let go each other.

At the evening.

"Hey, Allen?"

"Yes, Lenalee?"

"Allen, Let's go somewhere, we can be alone?"

"Ok, Lenalee" Allen look to some lights happened

"Allen, what are you looking at?" Lenalee look, what is Allen is looking.

"Let's go to their instead, Allen" Lenalee grab Allen and run

"Allen, it is a Carnival" he smile and she smile too

"Yes, Allen"

They were happy on their time on the Carnival, It is like on the past year, when they have first meet.

"Lenalee, Let's go there" Allen point on the 'Tunnel of Love'

"Yes, Allen" they both go there, and went inside of 'Tunnel of Love'

"Allen, do you still remember?"

"Yes, I still remember" he smiling

Lenalee laid on Allen Shoulder, later, Allen hold Lenalee chin, and slowly kiss her. Lenalee was full of when Allen kisses her. _'Oh my God, he has kissed me again, like it is Old Time' _Lenalee and Allen Slowly close their eyes.

**The End**

**It take me a long time to think on this story, and also I almost Give up again, and forgot about my story I was doing something on my Life**

**And Please Review.**


End file.
